Onegai Karinrin
by Jaxom. El Jakulero Grande
Summary: LH OnegaiTeacher Xover. Keitaro meets an out of tis world woman...Who is she? What is she doing in Hinata? I suck at summaries, just read! R&R please!


Onegai Karinrin..

Author's note: This is my first serious attempt at a Love Hina cross-over fic. This fanfiction is mainly a cross-over between Love Hina and Onegai Sensei, I may throw in some Onegai Twins if I get enough reviews.. Kanako might also make an appearance!

I have no idea about the pairings yet but it will definitely NOT be Keitaro/Naru..

Also please correct me if some characters seem OOC to you..!

Disclaimer: I don not own Love Hina or the Onegai series... But I sure wish I do..

Chapter 1

A chance meeting..

"Mina-san! It's dinner time!" Shinobu called out from the Hinata Inn's dinning room.

Two minutes later all the girls and Keitaro were around the dinner table ready to begin their meal. Lying on the table was a western meal with spoons and forks beside each plate instead of the familiar chopsticks..

"I hope you all like what I cooked.." said the young cook shyly.

"Don't worry Shinobu. No matter what you cook it always tastes good." Replied Motoko.

"Arigatou sempai.."

"Now lets all eat..!" announced Sara and Su together.

"Itadakimasu!" all said in unison as they began to eat.

"Wow, Shinobu this chicken is delicious..! What recipe is this?" asked Naru.

"This is Chicken ala King,. I got the recipe from the cookbook Urashima-sempai gave me the other day.." Replied Shinobu with a slight blush forming on her cheeks..

The meal went on uneventfully with a few mishaps here and there.

As everyone else was eating dessert, which was homemade cherry pie, Keitaro and Shinobu were chatting in low whispers.

_So that's how you got the pie to be extrasweet.._ whispered Keitaro.

_Hai, A little vinegar always makes sweet things sweeter.._ replied Shinobu.

Feelings a little confident Keitaro decided to compliment Shinobu..

_So.. Maybe you drank a little vinegar today yourself.. Because you too seem sweeter than usual.._

Shinobu was taken aback by what Kei said, _He said I was sweet.._. and she immediately fell into one of her signature panic attacks with swirly eyes and flailing arms.. And a **HUGE** blush on her face..

Seeing how Shinobu reacted Kie too fell into a panic attack.. Oh-no! I must have said something wrong! Naru or Motoko might kill me if they see Shinobu like this!

Kei tried to quickly get up and get away but he unfortunately tripped and fell down taking Shinobu with him...

This, of course, was seen by both Naru and Motoko, causing the two to go in their berserker states...

"HOW DARE YOU LAY YOUR PERVERTED HANDS ON SHINOBU!" shouted Motoko.

"DIE URASHIMA! DIEEE!" added Naru.

"EEP!" was all Keitaro could say before he was sent flying by both girls..

"NARU PUNCH!"

"DRAGON FANG THRUST!" (AN: I don't know all of Motoko's techniques so ill be making up some.. heh)

"Aaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeee..." and Keitaro is sent hurdling across the evening sky in the direction of the nearby mountains.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

3 minutes and about twenty miles later...

Soaring across the night sky, Keitaro's brain began to come back to life..

_Thank you for flying PervertAir... We hope you enjoyed your flight..._ Instantly came into his mind as he began to lose momentum and altitude..

Keitaro landed heavily in a grassy patch of land, skidded about 10 meters and hit a tall pine tree before finally stopping. He groggily got up and began his routine after-flight checks.. He managed to only receive a big bruise on his chin and a huge slash across his shirt after his previous misadventure...

Looking around he realized that the girls (Motoko and Naru) had actually sent him flying into the Hinata Mountains. About thirty meters to his left was a shimerring lake more beautiful than anything he had ever seen before... Thick pine forrests covered most of the area and a soft breeze was blowing in from the lake..

_Those two sure did over react this time... Imagine sending me flying-off into the mountains at night... Good thing I have my Naru/Motoko survival pack with me._. He thought to himself as he patted a small belt bag around his waist...

He then began searching in his emergency pack for a bandage for the now swelling bruise on his face. He then pulled out a small flashlight a compass and a map...

_Hmnn... Looks like I'm at Lake Hikari Kaze... so that means it's a 23 mile hike from here back to the Inn..._ He mussed while looking at the map he held_... I might as well just stay here for the night and go back home tomorrow. _

He then moved to a more convenient spot beside the lake and started a campfire with the matches he had in his pack...

After warming-up at the campfire. Keitaro began eating one of the protein bars he had inside his small pack..

_This sure is one peacefully place... It's totally different from all the chaos at the Hinata-sou.. I wish I could stay here forever... Studying in these conditions would be a lot better than at that inn turned war zone... But if I did that Granny Hina'll have my head chopped off for ignoring my duty as the manager.._

After a few More quite minutes his brain began wandering off into other thoughts..

Thoughts about the getting into Toudai, thoughts about his job, his love life, the girls...

_And what's up with Narusegawa? Why is she ALWAYS on my case... Do I have a giant **"KICK ME, IM A LOSER"** sign on top of my head? And to think I was beginning to fall for her.._

Suddenly, the lajes surface began to stir; he heard a loud sound like jet engine coming from above him...

Looking up he saw a weird craft surrounded by blinding lights descend towards the lake..

**_What the HELL! It's a freaking UFO_!**

xxxxx This chapter to be completed soon xxxxx

Sorry for the incomplete chapter guys.. I lost the page of my notebook that the other part of this chapter was written on… Ill try to complete this once I find that page or after I rewrite it… In the meantime Feel free to review my work or just make suggestions or comments in the review section.. Violent reactions will also be welcome…

Ja


End file.
